


Company

by lasairfhiona



Series: Long Distance [9]
Category: CSI: NY, CSI:Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Company

Calleigh stood under the spay letting the water soothe her.  She smiled as arms came around her. 

"Mmm... Morning."

"I missed you when I woke up."

Turning in his embrace she looked up into his bright blue eyes. "I couldn't sleep so I though a shower might help."

"I can think of way to help you sleep."

Calleigh laughed.  "I'm sure you can," she told him as he lifted her enough to fit her tight against him.  She giggled as he picked her up and carried her back to bed.  "I'm glad you're here Don," she whispered in his ear.


End file.
